Kids, They're Everywhere (Get Used to 'em!) Part 2
by Sea Stone1
Summary: When Obi-Wan got out of baby-sitting for the younger students, he thought his troubles were over. But off course they're not. [What did you expect? I love the boy, but did you really think I'd let him off the hook? Silly, silly people. ;-)] Meet Tia, Qui-


Kids, They're Everywhere! (Get Used to 'em!) Part 2

Summary: When Obi-Wan got out of the baby-sitting for the temples younger students (I know they have a name but for the life of me I can't remember it) he thought all his troubles were over. But of course their not. [What did you expect? I love the boy, but did you really think I'd let him off the hook? Silly, silly people. ;-)] Meet Tia, Qui-Gon's niece! PS: This is very hard to write since I personally love children. This is dedicated to a friend of mine that can't stand kids. Had ya fooled, didn't I?

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wish I didn't care.

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was laying on the couch, his master watching him with a concerned look on his face. "Master, I just had the horrible dream! There were kids, lots of them, and when I finally escaped and came home, you-" "Is Obi-Wan going to be okay Uncle Qui-Gon?" a small voice asked. A pair of tiny hands appeared on one side of the couch, followed by a set of blue eyes and curly red hair. "Yes, I think so Tia." Qui-Gon said, patting the girls' head. "Its- it's a kid." Obi said, stunned. "Yes, I told you, this is my little niece, Tia. She will be staying with us." "For how long?" Obi asked, about to pass out again. "Until tomorrow afternoon. And, as I also told you, I have a council meeting tonight, and I was hoping you could look after her." "Could- couldn't you take her w-with you?" Obi-Wan stuttered. Qui-Gon bit his lip. "I'm afraid that would be impossible. You see, Tia has this idea that master Yoda is a 'cute doll', and has a habit of playing with his ears." Despite the situation, Obi had to surpress a laugh at that image. But then he realized how dangerously close he was to looking after another terror of the force. "No. I'm sorry master. But no, I can't watch another one. I may truly might snap." Tia looked like she was going to cry. "Its okay. I'll just go find someone else to take care of me. Maybe I'll go back to the where the younger students are. Even though I'll be all alone." Obi-Wan held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'll watch you." He mumbled. "Yay!" Tia shouted. _Was it absolutely necessary for her to shout Right In My Ear? _Obi asked himself. "Master? Can I just go… recuperate, until you have to leave?" "Of course padawan. Let's go finish our game Tia." Qui-Gon lead the small girl out of the room and Obi allowed himself to sink into the couch cushions, and into a blissful dream in which children don't exist.

"Obi-Wan? Oh Obi-Wobi, time to wake u-up." Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes as the singsong voice tore through his mind. The small redheaded child stood in front of him. He closed his eyes again. _Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away. _Obi reopened his eyes. _Nope, still there. Maybe if I wait longer…_He closed his eyes once more and started drifting off the sleep- "OBI-WAN!" Obi jumped and nearly fell off the couch. Qui-Gon entered the room. "I'm leaving now. Keep an eye on Tia." He left. Obi-Wan stared at Tia. Tia stared at Obi-Wan. "I'm hungry." She informed him. "So am I." He told her. Tia stared at him a bit more. "Well, your suppose to make us something, duh." Obi-Wan stood up, looking a little embarrassed. "Right. I'll go…" he trailed off, remembering the last time he had left kids alone somewhere. "No. I'm not falling for that again. You're coming with me." "Okay." Tia shrugged, as if she didn't care. _Look at her._ Obi thought, as the blue eyed child followed him into the kitchen. _She looks so innocent. You'd never think she was part of the next sith uprising. _"Are you making nerf cheese and noodles?" Tia asked, watching him take out the ingredance and assemble them on the table. "Yes, I am." Obi-Wan replied, knowing that it was favorite dish of (most) kids. "Have you ever made it before?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes to see over the counter. "Of course I have." _Well, maybe that's not completely true but I've watched several times and how hard could it be?_ [Famous last words.]

Obi-Wan stood in front of the food prep unit, throwing water onto the ruined meal. He finally stopped and turned to Tia. "Those flames were really big Obi." She said in a small voice. "Noodles are funny that way." He replied. Suddenly, the food (although at the point if resembled nothing of the sort) started to catch to flame up again. "Obi!" Tia yelled, pointing. Obi turned and started pouring water on the blackened substance. [A/N: I _know_ it's from The Santa Clause but it's one of my favorite parts! No. I don't own that either.] When he had finished, he turned to Tia and said, "Why don't we order dinner?" 

"This is good Obi-Wan. I'm glad you didn't make me eat that stuff you cooked." Tia said, taking another bite of her bantha burger. _I wouldn't of made a sith eat that stuff kid._ He thought, but he said, "Yeah, me too." Tia was (miraculously) quiet for a moment and they ate in silence. "I'm done!" she suddenly shouted, throwing her burger down. "Hey Obi, let's play spaceship!" Tia started running around the table with her arms outstretched, making noises that Obi-Wan guessed were suppose to sound like a spaceship. "First you have to sit down and finish your meal." He told her as patiently as he could. Tia pretended not to hear. "Tia- Tia, watch-" Too late. Tia's outstretched hand had struck her drink and it went spilling all over the floor. "Tiaaaa." Obi groaned. "I sowey." She said in a tiny voice, one hand behind her back, the other hand in front of her face with her finger in her mouth. Obi-Wan sighed. "Just go sit in the other room and watch to holoscreen until I clean this up, okay?" "Alrighty!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing into the next room. Sighing again, Obi got some towels and started to clean the mess up. 

"Obi, Obi, come watch the holo with me!" Tia's voice rang from the living quarters. "My favorite show is on!" The mess cleaned Obi-Wan threw out the paper towels and went to sit with Tia. _The holo. At least that should be safe._ He thought. "So what's on?" A pink pitten crawled onto the screen. "I'm happy!" It declared. _No._ Obi thought. "Are you happy?" It asked. "Yes!" Tia yelled back at the screen. _I've had better days. _Obi-Wan thought. _Like the day I got locked in the schoolroom, the day I caught the flu, the day I thought I wouldn't get chosen as a padawan, my last trip to the healers- _Tia nudged him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked. "She asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer?" _Spare me. _Obi thought. "Are _you_ happy?" the pitten asked again. _Weird. Its almost like it knew I didn't answer. Creepy. _"Yes, I'm happy." He said. The pink pitten started prancing around the screen, and, for some reason he still can't comprehend, he found himself being sucked into the mindless show. Before he knew it, an hour had past, and Obi-Wan found himself watching the credits. "Wow. That was a good episode, wasn't it Obi?" Obi-Wan nodded absently. "You said that comes on every day?" Tia nodded. "At 8:00." "Yupper dandies." "Great. Thanks." There was a silence as Obi-Wan continued to stare at the screen until the last of the credits had faded away. "Obi-Wan? I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Tia said, but continued to sit where she was. Finally, he turned to her. "I thought you said you were going to go to sleep." "I did." Tia replied. "But there are monsters in there. You hafta go first and make them go away!" Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan stood up, and started to the darkened guestroom where Tia was staying. Clinging to his robe, Tia followed behind, peering into the shadows. They walked to the light panel, and Obi-Wan reached out and flipped the switch. "See? No monsters here." "Of _course _they're not! Don't you know anything? They like to hide in closets!" Sighing, Obi-Wan walked to the girls closet, opened it, and gasped. Tia shrieked. "Is it a monster?!" But it wasn't. It was Tia's collection of Pink Happy Pitten toys. "No, no monster. But what are those?" he said after a moment of silence. "Oh those? That's my toy collection. But thank-you Obi-Wan, for checking for monsters. You can leave now." Obi-Wan nodded, and, still in a daze, left the room. "Your welcome." 

An hour later, Qui-Gon came home. The holo-vid was on, so he reached over and turned it off. "Obi-Wan?" There was no answer. "Tia?" Still no answer. He checked the kitchen, where it looked like someone had left in the middle of cleaning, but still no sign of anyone. "Obi-Wan? Are you in here?" Now he was starting to get worried. Quickening his pace, Qui-Gon went to Tia's room. He breathed a sigh of relief. Tia was asleep, and looked like she had been for some time. Before he left the room in search of Obi-Wan, our favorite jedi master noticed the closet door open, and a faint light was shining out. Walking over, he peaked in. "Obi-Wan?!" Yes, there was Obi-Wan, sitting in Tia's closet, her Pink Happy Pitten toy's strewn about. "Shhh master, you'll wake Baby Blue. Sugerdrop just got him to sleep!" Obi-Wan said, rocking a toy pitten in a small plastic cradle. "Obi-Wan, what am I going to do with you?" Qui-Gon said in a long-suffering voice.

THe eND- oR iS iT? 

Yes, I finished! It took me 4 months, and I know its not very good, but I wrote it! Hope it makes at least someone laugh! (I truly think laugher is needed more now.) At least review, I wrote this just for you, and I might (_might_, not will, but _might_) write another. And yes, just in case you were wondering, I based Pink Happy Pitten toys after My Little Pony's, which I don't own either. So what are you waiting for? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW my little readers, REVIEW!


End file.
